Yenah Kaliybatan
'''Yenah Han Kaliybatan '''is the current sultan of the Phaluhm Royal Government in Exile, which is based in Patriam City, Patriam. Yenah came to the throne in January 1982, succeeding his father, Nuyel Nattal Kaliybatan . He is married to Seyna Kaliybatan , with whom he had a son and and a daughter, Kyrestan and Hanyan. He is one of the richest people in South-East Asia, due to being the head of Kaliybatan Corporation, which owns businesses such as Pham-Su, FlyPhoueck, Themn, Tempest, Liberty Bank, Phaluhm Most and Cake 'n' Bake, as well as a 5% share in Jet Telecom. He is regarded as the most favouratable monarch in Phaluhm Phoueck of his donations during the 1979-1995 Hamalist years and been contributing to the Phaluhm society with his leftist views and less formal lifestyle. Biography Early life He was born at the Dauham Royal Hospital (now Princewootalas Hospital) in Islatealla , Dauham Sammar Hazaham to Nuyel Nattal Kaliybatan and Charymia Nattal Kaliybatan . He was their only child. From an early age, he knew a lot of responsibilities. Growing up, his interests included writing, technology, science and photography. He loved to read magazines of technology and was invited to see the Science Musuem in London and the New York Hall of Science. He was also facinated about computers and he brought his own computer, the Altair 8800 in 1975. Departure At the morning of June 4th 1979, the sultan insisted to bring his whole living ancestry to Patriam first. They was sent to the airport at 11:46PM to escape from the protesting crowds. The whole airport was shut and only airport staff and the royal family can enter. The plane arived at Terminal 1 in 12:34AM and it departed at 1:05AM. Hamalist Years Hamalism had a big impact on Phaluhm Phoueck and its exiled monarchy. People started changing opinion. A survey from 1986 found that 57% supported the monarchy, that increased from 21% in 1976. This was due to Hamalism being more stricter than the royal government. People started trusting the royal government after Nuyel Nattal passed away, and the newly crowned monarch wanted to show that the monarchy had learnt by their mistakes by setting up a underground company that opposes the Hamalist government. It gave money to people who suffered from the Hamalism and forced evictions. It also funded terrorist groups and revolutionaries. The government fought back by sending personal death threats to him, and Hamal responded by saying: "When we invade Patriam soon, you will be our next target. We will get rid of the imperialistic bastards of every nation on earth." He responded by sending the letters to the Patriam government, which froze relations with Phaluhm until 1995. When he met US President George Bush and Soviet leader Mikhail Gorbachev in 1992, they praised the efforts taken by him and openly criticised the Phaluhm government. This infuriated Khem Hamal and constantly sent him death threats every week, calling him a "piece of sh**" and "the cause of hell in this world". Patriam then blacklisted the address in 1993, so he can not receive anymore death threats. The Reconstructing After the 1995 Revolution, he was invited to Sudalon Bolbok inauguration along with Mahyen Rembal and Dayenta Nyetastian. He spoke personally to the Nyetastian family, forgiving his fathers actions and hope that he will learn from his mistakes in his second life. Sudalon Bolbok personally admired his actions of freedom and liberties for everyone. His visit marks the first time he and the royal family saw the country since 1979 or for the first time. He constantly talked about how much Phaluhm had changed since 1979 to 1995. He had noticed that there was less women wearing veils and less Muslims in Phaluhm since 1979. He had also spotted that their were skyscrapers in Phaluhm and how DSH developed from a tent city to a modernised city. He also spotted many homeless people and more poverty than there is back in 1979. Due to 1979 laws not set to expire since 1999, he is not allowed to stay in the country for more than two days but he was pleased that his country had developed but was not happy about the amount of poverty and asked Sudalon Bolbok to reduce the amount of poverty around Phaluhm Phoueck. As a gift from the prime minister, he was allowed to own some previously public companies. His next visit was in 2000 and due to change of laws, he is now allowed to stay but he is not entitled to citizenship. He was delighted as Phaluhm grown intensely and poverty was now a rare sight in the country. He also supported ASEAN membership as it allows foreign investment to the country. During his time, he brought a holiday house in Nuevert and asked local architects to design a medium sized mansion for him in the capital. Trying not to be too greedy, he also interacted with local residents around Phaluhm Phoueck to increase his popularity. Legality of Phaluhm citizenship Phaluhm citizenship for the royal family is disputed due to law ruling since 2000 and it is not due to expire till 2029. The law was enacted at the time when the public was unsure about royalty, even after the Khem reign. Since 2008, views of royalty has been mostly positive and calls to end the citizenship ban was increasing but the "sake of individal safety from Muslim rebels" prevented that from happening. However, since Royna Nehgyen came in to power, she has openly supported the royal family living permently in Phaluhm Phoueck, but they must sign a contract that says that the Prime Minister is the Head of State, not the sultan, to prevent another revolution. One of her personal goals were to get royalty back in Phaluhm Phoueck and constantly asked the Patriam government and Parliament about the issue Honours and awards * Order of the Royal House of Malaysia * Supreme Order of the Chrysanthemum * The Most Noble Order of the Garter * Most Honourable Order of the Phaluhm People Visits * Brunant - 2015 or 2016 - Sultan and Rajah: Queen Helene of Brunant and Prince Bernd Category:Royality Category:Sultans Category:Living people